If You Hadn't Come Along
by SoarWithMe
Summary: A sequel to "The Shark and the Sea" This will be done in chapters, so it's not finished. Yet. In which a series of awkward occurrences bring together everyone's favorite shark and sea. ; Squalo x Marina OC Please R&R Suggestions are very welcome :


**Fifteen year old!Squalo x Ten year old!Marina (OC)**

**Alice: Hey all~ The sequel to "The Shark and the Sea" is uploaded, as promised :D This is the first chapter, though. lol. A special thanks to Ali for uploading this, as I was having a bit of technical difficulties~**

**Marina: Alice does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its canon characters.**

**Alice: But I own my strange ideas, plot bunnies (or do they own me?), and you, Marina~**

**Marina: …**

**Squalo: Voi! Marina's mine, idiotic authoress!**

**Alice: Hey, sharkie-kun, chillax. I'm straight, sheesh -_- Plus, you wouldn't want a story about you and Yamamoto doing "special training" to be "accidentally" posted, right? :3**

**Squalo: …**

**Marina & Alice: Lmfao. Happy reading!**

* * *

Within the three year period that Marina had gotten to know a certain silver-haired male, she found out a couple of things. Squalo was undoubtedly the best swordsman in Sicily. His grades and test scores weren't as low as she'd expected. And apparently, his favorite subject was English language arts, specifically writing poetry. Marina couldn't wrap her head around that― it was rather disturbing. But, there was one thing she knew about him from the very beginning. Squalo Superbia was a player.

Which explained why she didn't consider him anything remotely close to a 'friend.' But at least he helped her out with homework, usually proofreading her essays. In return, Marina would quiz him to help him prepare for tests. It was a symbiotic relationship, purely used for study. Nothing less, nothing more. Squalo already had his own group of friends, and Marina had been fine without friends so far.

Squalo's like every other successful hitman. He has goals and will strive to reach them, whatever the means they require. I'll clearly get in his way, since I'm not going to be a priority of his. At best, I'll be another tool. When I'm broken or not useful anymore, he'll throw me away, and that's that. Besides, there's plenty of other fish in the sea. I'm one of those that nobody wants. A shark like him can aim as high as he pleases, because he won't have any trouble catching the one he'll keep.

Squalo couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the sight before him. Marina, who now donned dark bags under her eyes, had been up all night. Why won't that stubborn brat won't stop studying? She hadn't stopped stressing and obsessing over her math midterm. Being in an advanced class, everything was three times more difficult. The midterms really were killers, but Squalo didn't remember ever being that stressed in fifth grade. The poor girl had fallen asleep, using her open math textbook as a pillow.

The swordsman studied the sleeping girl. Her once braided, now unruly, copper hair looked similar to a bird's nest. Her face, usually tense or frowning, was now relaxed, even peaceful. Squalo smirked. So you can look like a girl... even without a proper chest. Without even realizing it, his glance transformed into a stare. Squalo couldn't avert his eyes for more than a second or two. They continued to slowly travel back to Marina's sleeping form. He felt his stomach plummet when he saw her slightly parted, pink lips. Her long, dark eyelashes accented her face with a feminine edge, contrasting with her pale skin. I wonder if her skin is as soft as it loo― Squalo immediately dismissed the thought, red exploding across his cheeks.

Scrambling to find distracting test material, he found that his other books were on the other side of her. Reaching over her, he attempted to retrieve one. Incidentally, Squalo's shirt had been just a little too short. As Squalo leaned over, his shirt lifted just a bit, insignificantly enough for him not to notice. Just as he grabbed the nearest textbook, he felt warm breath on his stomach. Shuddering at the feeling, the silver-haired male froze, uncertain how to react. An uncontrollable wave of heat quickly spread across his abdomen, dangerously venturing into a certain clothed area. Realizing the current situation, Squalo hastily moved away, smacking his forehead with the book, earning a couple of stares from across the library. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

**Alice: ...And that's chapter 1~ Who knew Squalo-kun was such a hormonal, teenage perv? Poor, innocent, clueless Marina~ xD shot Like it? Hate it? Perhaps you love it? R&R, please.**


End file.
